List of Letterkenny characters
This is a list of Letterkenny characters by affiliation The Hicks See The Hicks * Wayne (Jared Keeso) * Daryl (Nathan Dales) * Katy (Michelle Mylett) * Dan (K. Trevor Wilson) The Hockey Players * Reilly (Dylan Playfair) * Jonesy (Andrew Herr) * Shoresy (Jared Keeso) * Coach (Mark Forward) Letterkenny Shamrocks * Rookie (Daniel Lepage) Letterkenny Irish See Letterkenny Irish * Barts (Alex Spencer) * Sholtzy (Andrew Hinkson) * Yorkie (Stephen Huszar) * Fisky (Jordan Johnson-Hinds) * Boomtown (Jeff "Boomer" Phillips) * Joint Boy (Joel Gagne) * Tyson (Jay Bertin) Letterkenny Shamrockettes See Letterkenny Shamrockettes * Betty-Anne (Kelly McCormack) * Mary Anne (Jess Salgueiro) The Skids See'' The Skids'' * Stewart (Tyler Johnston) * Devon (Alexander De Jordy) * Everett (Alex Harrouch) * Gae (Sarah Gadon) * Roald (Evan Stern) * Connor (Patrick McNeil) * Darien (Danny VanZandwyk) The Christians * Pastor Glen (Jacob Tierney) * Ginny * Margaret (Kelly Lamb) * Mylo/Kennedy/Choirboy #1 (Kwest Shaganash), Levi/Cohen/Choirboy #2 (Skyler Shaganash), and Finn/Campbell (Nick Boegel) The Ag Hall * McMurray (Dan Petronijevic) * Mrs. McMurray (Melanie Scrofano) * Jim Dickens (Alex McCooeye) The Natives * Tanis (Kaniehtiio Horn) * Axe (Bradley Trudeau) * Slash (Dylan Cook) * Dustin (Phoenix Wilson) * Native Coach * Native Tough #1 (Joel Labelle) * Native Tough #2 (Adrian Persad) * Native Tough #3 (James Eddy) * "Big Native" (Gregory Fisher Odjig) * Ty Food (Asivak Koostachin) * Wally (Joseph Nakogee) * Young Native Boy - Grade 8 (Keenan Kokoko) * Zack Russell Terrier (Tanner Novlan) Mo Dean's * Gail (Lisa Codrington) * Bonnie McMurray (Kamilla Kowal) * Bradley (Adrian Holmes) * Glen (Jacob Tierney) The Gym Rats * Reilly (Dylan Playfair) * Jonesy (Andrew Herr) * Dax (Gregory Waters) * Ron (James Daly) * "Gym Girl 1" (Julia Ruberto) * "Gym Girl 2" (Lianne Desjardins) * Joint Boy (Joel Roger Gagne) * Tyson (Jay Bertin) Quebecois * Les Hiques ** Jean-Guy (Sébastien Huberdeau) ** Jean-Carl (Alexandre Landry) ** Jean-Pierre (Domenic Di Rosa) ** Anik (Kim Cloutier) * Jean-Claude (Pierre-Yves Cardinal) * Jean-Lance (François Macdonald) * Marie-Frédérique (Magalie Lépine Blondeau) * Old French Man (Jean-Raymond Châles) The Degens * Alistair Orson Westwood Yates (Wayne St. George) * Jivin' Pete (Ian Ronningen) * Rat-ass (Derek Barnes) * Sled Ted (Jason Lee Bell) The Club * Stewart (Tyler Johnston) * Gae (Sarah Gadon) * Roald (Evan Stern) * Aly / "City Girl #1" (Sash Striga) * Bianca / "City Girl #3"(Nadine Bhabha) * Dealer (Ezio Bondi) * Dealer Muscle (Jason Martin) Romantic / Sexual Interests * Angie (Kalinka Petrie) * "Big City Slam #1" (Frankie Ovis), "Big City Slam #2" (Brooke Piette), "Big City Slam #3" (Ruby Gibson) * Dierks (Tyler Hynes) * Ellen * Kingsley (Craig Henry) and Shep (Franco Lo Presti) * Marie-Frédérique (Magalie Lépine-Blondeau) * Rosie (Clark Backo) * Shyla (Cara Gee) and Shania (Ellyn Jade / Jade Willoughby) * Troy Dauhmer - Angie's new beau (Spencer Maybee) * Wayne's matchmater dates: Kim - too hard (Kelly Boegel), Lisa - too soft (Kelsey Ruhl) The Mennonites * Anita Dyck (Sarah Wayne Callies) * Charity Dyck (Cora Eckert) * Chastity Dyck (Olivia Colilli) * Lovina Dyck (Brooke Bruce) * Noah Dyck (Jonathan Torrens) Others * Alexander (Jeff McEnery) * Bob the Jehovah's Witness (Andrew Pimento) * Brodude Rep (Vanessa Matsui) * Chest Puffer (Justin Howell) * The citdiots: Bo (Joey Belfiore), Alf (Chase Cownden), Dirk (Jonathon LeRose) * The Donegal Hicks: Dwayne (Tommy Marshall), Cheryl (Dana Schiemann), and Stan (Josh Bainbridge) * Gae's mother (Kelly Boegel) * The Ginger and Boots * Hard Right Jay (Jay Baruchel) * Jake, Wayne and Katy's American "cousint" (Jared Abrahamson) * Hudson Bay (Mark McMorris) and James Bay (Craig McMorris) * Katy's agent (Andrew Cheng) * MoDean's girls: Jessica - Jivin' Pete's daughter (Jaymee Weir), Hair Girl (Jazmin Paradis), Squeeze by Girl (Meriko Saito ), Big Eyes (Marie-Josee Dionne) * Nerd Girl (Ashley Tredenick) * Player #22 (Max Whitehead) * Sammy Sammich (Kevan Kase) * Samuel (Owen Ois) * Seth (Seth Gagnon) * Standup comedian (Gavin Crawford) * TSN personalities: Jay Onrait, Dan O'Toole Off screen These characters are mentioned, but have not been shown. * Aunt Marian, wife of Uncle Eddie * Barb, late wife of the Coach * Basic Jay * Brains * Garrett and Jarrett, Dan's second cousins Category:Characters